1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connector structures with lock mechanisms comprised of a supply connection component for supplying a fluid and a reception connection component for receiving supply of the fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Former supply devices supplying fluids and reception devices utilizing those fluids were assembled of fuel injection type lighters and fuel injection gas tanks, for example, with such connector structures disposing respectively a lighter side injection port and a gas tank side discharge port and basically operating by executing an opening operation through pressing of both valves and allowing the fluid within the gas tank to be injected into the lighter. (Reference Examined Utility Model Application Publication S39-14343 and Examined Utility Model Application Publication H03-35972.)
Former connector structures had a simple structure by which the connection condition between the gas lighter acting as a reception device that utilizes the fluid and the gas tank acting as a supply device for replenishment injection of the fluid to the gas lighter storing the fluid was intended only for the time at which replenishment injection of fluid to the gas lighter was executed and were not a structure for ordinary connection.
On the other hand, there is demand based on utility for the establishing of a supply device that stores fluid for the reception device in such a way that it is ordinarily connected and supplies the stored fluid, and in such an instance, a structure that can be easily configured as a connection component mechanism by providing a pump on the reception device side so as to supply fluid from within the supply device, but placement of a fuel pump and pump control mechanism on the reception device side would be required, and this makes the reception device side more complex and in turn becomes an obstacle to designing for compact dimensions.
Based on the above points, it is preferable to render a pump on the reception device side unnecessary by supplying fluid through use of a supply device storing fluid in a pressurized condition, such as with the previously described gas tank, but if such a supply device is not in a currently installed condition it may cause problems such as fluid leakage or poor fluid supply.
In addition, there is sought a structure that locks to prevent easy disconnection by such as vibration of the connected supply device, but when structured to install by inserting the supply device into the reception device a problem arises in the difficulty of removing the supply device after use.
Furthermore, to prevent leakage of fluid, it is necessary to form the structure to easily and reliably complete connector separation at removal of the supply device from the reception device during use.
This invention considers the above described issues and has as its purpose the provision of a connector structure with lock mechanism comprising a supply connector for supplying fluid and a reception connector for receiving fluid in a way that enables reliable connecting of the supply device storing fluid in a locked condition by use of a simple operation and enables reliable release and removal by use of a simple operation.